love is dead
by SamuraiKanda
Summary: in a world of fame, Sting and Rogue are going through very hard times. From being mentally abused to being blackmailed by none other than the daugther of their current promoter, something forms between them not able to be mentioned into simple words. But fate has other things in store for Sting and Rogue
1. Chapter 1

It is in the middle of the night. The rain is pouring down and all I can hear is a sudden bang. Shocked as I am in this moment, I'm able to get a hold of my best friend. He's quite in a terrible condition. „Rogue" is all I'm able to say right now as I hold him close to me and my rage is getting stronger by every passing minute he isn't reacting at all to me. I take my vest, lay it as a cushion underneath his head, then I get up and stare right now at the young woman and her father standing right infront of me. The upcoming tears burn in my eyes. Besides, I just can't forgive at all what this man has done to my best friend right now.

„Now, now, Sting. Just calm down. I will find another suited candidate to work with you"  
„You killed him, YOU BASTARD KILLED ROGUE"

is all I'm able to say as I grab the gun that is currently laying on the floor and I shoot three times at him.

Then I let the gun drop, pick up Rogues Body and run as fast I can away from the parking lot. Right now the rain increases in strength and thanks to my tears I'm no longer able to see clearly. My body reaches quickly its limit as I reach a park not far away and pressing Rogues body close to me, I allow myself to slide down at the trunk of a mighty maple tree.

„Rogue, please forgive me. I wasn't strong enough to protect you at all" are the words right now coming from me. Right now I don't know, he's only unconscious. Right now, it feels like I reached the end of the line. No, I won't give police the chance to lock me in for something I did driven by my urge to defend my own life. I rather die than to be accused for a crime I haven't done at all. As I look right now at him, I know exactly what to do. Because for me this is the end.

„I wish, I would have told you so much earlier that my feelings for you are much more than for a simple friend" is all I can say right now with a weak smile. But I can also feel how the tears run down my cheeks next to the heavy rain on my entire skin. They are tears of pain, regret and sadness. I'm honestly ashamed about keeping the truth hidden infront of my best friend, who was so much more to me. For all that happend I'm the one to blame. Because I simply allowed to be controlled and blackmailed so easily by her.

Right now I chaste a short kiss on his lips, then I decide to use the razor blade I had confiscated from him days earlier. My decision is clear. I cut my veins in order to see him again. I won't leave him alone any more. But I never expected my current plan to be intervened by a mere stranger.

Because due to her interaction in stopping me to commit suicide, I ended up in a hospital bed hours later. But I regain conciousness only a few days later. So I learn about the man tormenting us being in prison after I open my eyes again. Damned. That bastard is still alive. But actually right now I worry about, why I was stopped at all. Why am I not allowed to move on? Right now I need to be with him and not being treated to stay alive. There is nothing for me to focus on. Only on the afterlife to be at his side. I just want to see him. Just one last time


	2. Chapter 2

It's during my stay in the hospital that I learn about Rogues serious condition and him being still alive. This is the first time I am relieved to hear such news, but at the same time I want to see him. I want to be right next to him when he awakes. But no one here is listening to my plea. Then, when the doctor comes in to see how I am doing I learn how difficult Rogues condition really is by now. I simply ask and receive the answer Rogue is on the ICU after the emergency surgery he had to undergo. Now it is up to him to survive. I'm promised, I am the first one able to visit him once he regains his consciousness next to the two children constantly visiting me.

These two are Lector and Frosch. Orphans, who bumped into us in Milano while Rogue and I where heading to a photoshooting inside the old parts of the city. Jiemma only allowed them to stay with us if they prove themselves useful. Just as I remember this man again, a wave of anger swaps through my entire body. Only now do I realize in what grave danger I brought Lector and Frosch through my actions. If that monster wouldn't be sitting in jail by now, who knows what he would have done to these children. But at the same time I wonder how they knew where Rogue and I are. Did someone tell them what happened or did Lector figure it out on his own?

Actually, Lector was the first I saw when I regained my consciousness. All I know is that Lector and Frosch are allowed to stay here until I am fit enough to be released from hospital. Right now the energetic boy with maroon-brown hair sits at the table inside my room doing his homework while I gaze towards the window. I'd never forgive myself if something would have happened to Lector and Frosch. Because in a way the four of us have somewhat merged into a neat little family. Yeah, family. I really like this thought. Rogue, Frosch and Lector. They are my family.

~~*~~*~~*~~

„Mister Eucliffe, I assume?"  
„Yeah that's me"

is my response as an old man enters now my room and at the same time I can watch how the curious eyes of Lector are directed at him. Somehow I wonder why this man is asking for my name. Right as I'm going to tell Lector to go and look for Frosch, I see an expression on the face of the old man I've never seen before at all. The only one being caring is Yukino Aguria, a young woman hired by Jiemma in order ,to cure out' Rogues interest into men. Just the thought alone is making my entire body cringe and I bite hard my bottom lip. During the past years, both Rogue and I had to work hand in hand with Minerva and Yukino since they were ordered to be our personal assistants.

„Ah, I simply forgot to introduce myself. I am Makarov Dreyar and here to interrogate you" is the old man now saying, ripping me out of my clouds of thoughts and with Lectors help I manage somewhat upright in my bed.

„You are sueing that fat stinking bastard? Took ya long enough to do so"  
„Lector, watch ya tongue"

is all I say right now, then my gaze wanders over to Makarov. Does police have really enough evidence to lock Jiemma up vor a very long time. Actually, I truly doubt this will go easy. But I will show myself cooperative and give as much information as he needs to assure this monster won't he harming my family at all.

„So, what can you tell me about the shooting?"  
„Sir, for this, I think it is better I start from the beginning"  
„Go on, I will listen"

is Makaorv saying as he grabs a chair in order to sit next to my bed and in this moment Lector head out of the room in order to find Frosch.

~~*~~*~~*~~

 _I am fourteen years old and I tend to skip school a lot since I find it quite boring. Often I can hear from other pupils, I may be married with vanity since I do take great care into my general appearance. Alone in the morning I spend almost two hours in the bathroom before I declare I am fine enough to leave the house. My parents are a rare sight since they are most of the time overseas due to their work. While my father is a renown architect from Finland working currently somewhere in Russia, my mother is working as press photograph for the Washington Post. That's why I am most of the time on my own._

 _On such a day, where I decided to actually go to school I bumped into Jiemma Orland. He told me, he is scouting young and promising models for his own company and asked me if I was interested to work for him. At that time I knew nothing about how hard life itself can be while being a model. I only said to him, I would think through the offer and went to school. My only friend at time was a college student named Natsu Dragneel. I went after school over to his place in order to get the opinion of an adult, since I am for sure curious about working on international catwalks. Even if I am advised to say ,no' I will accept this given chance._

 _Maybe this way I can prove my parents what hidden potential is stil slumbering deep inside of me. Besides, getting attention is for sure important to me and one thing for sure. I won't get it at all while staying here in this boring city in New England. My mind is set. If I see Jiemma tomorrow on my way to school again, I tell him to immediately get me out of here. Because this is my chance and I am going to use it_


End file.
